The runaway princess
by Moved to My-dark-little-secret
Summary: Princess lynn and sir-bot Drew runaway from the Irken empire. she was forced to be with tallest red. Princess lynn get kiddnapped by the risity after she lands on earth. GIR&DREW, zim&gaz. Lynn and dib friendship. This was written by a friend, who WILL conutine it on her story.
1. Is anyone home!

Disclaimer: invader zim is not mine

Is there anyone home?

Chapter 1

By Autobot Blurr

Invadermakayla

"Hello is anyone home?"said Gir

"YES THERE IS SOMEONE HOME AND WANT DO WANT GIR!" said Zim

"YES I'M HOME...I'M BORED WANT CAN I DO?" said Gir

"Go watch the angry monkey show and no more I'm bored thing Gir!"said Zim

"That was random" said Gaz

"I know right" said Zim

"Whatever I need go home it's getting late see yeah later Zim" said Gaz

"See you later Gaz" said Zim

On the way home Gaz heard this weird noise from a bushes and Gaz was only five blocks away from her home when she saw two glowing blue eyes

"Gir are you fallowing me again?" said Gaz

"who's Gir?" said the robot jumping out of the bush

"who are you? You look like my boyfriend's robot? Are you sure you are not Gir" said Gaz

`` I'm Drew and I saw a fluffy animal with a fluffy tail I think. What your name lady`` said Drew

``I`m Gaz I think you're talking about a squirrel`` said Gaz

``sure you can call it that`` said Drew

``ok you are coming with me to my place and I will take you to my boyfriend`s place in the morning got that`` said Gaz

``Sure thing Gaz`` said Drew

_Gaz P.O.V. _

The next morning I couldn`t find Drew in my room and I heard my brother screaming chasing Drew with an electric net.

"Dib stop casing my robot!" I was screaming

"Your robot, I'm confused, really confused" said Dib

"Yes my robot. Me and my robot have to go, see yeah" said Gaz

On the way to Zim`s Drew was acting like Gir chasing a cat down the street towards Zim's place then the cat found a tree and climbed it. I went inside the green house with the purple roof.

"Hey Gazzy" yelled Gir

"Hi Gir, where's Zim" I asked

"In the lab he said he`ll be up in a minute" said Gir

"Okay, here play with Drew for a while" I said.

"Okay, who's Drew?" said Gir

"Drew is a robot like you but I found her last night" I said.

"Okay" said Gir

"Hey Gaz, when did you get here" said Zim, as he coming up from the toilet.

"About, five seconds ago" I said.

"The kitty won`t let me hug him!" said Drew running in to Zim`s place crying

"And who is-" "incoming transmission from the tallest" said the computer

"Aspect transmission" said Zim

"Hello Zim have you -" "that crazy dude that my master ran away from they are parentally control your minds and turn you into zombies ahhhhhhhhh!" said Drew

"Um Drew we don't control your minds and turn you into zombies" said Tallest Purple

"Yeah and where's your master any way" said Tallest Red

"I have no idea what you are talking about weirdos" said Drew

"I want some waffles!" said Gir

"Me too… Are waffles edible" said Drew running off into the kitchen with Gir

"Zim find the mistress" said Tallest Purple

"Why is this mistress so important?" said Zim

"Because she is the princess of the Irken's... her name is Lynn and we need her back!" said Tallest Red.


	2. The Missing Princess

Chapter 2: The Missing Princess

By: Autobot Blurr & invadermakayla

"I don't know what the princess looks like my tallest." Said Zim

"Send the drone in Zim, she will know" said the Tallest Purple.

"DREW!" yelled Gaz.

"Yes my mistress?" said drew running into the living room.

"What! I'm not your master, I'm your friend!" said Gaz.

"Oh, if you're not then who is?" said Drew.

"Oh no" said Tallest Red, looking shocked… and looking over at his co-partner for help.

"Your Mistress is Princess Lynn, don't you remember?" said Tallest Purple

"Nope my master is a _squirrel_, we were playing tag and got away from a crazy lady from the park….I like waffles." Said Drew, as Gir comes running in to the lab. Started pulling Drew along as they are leaving the lab, and into the elevator.

"Let's watch T.V." yelled Gir.

"Yeah… what is a T.V.?" said Drew.

Upstairs in the living, while Gaz and Zim are in the lab. Drew and Gir are watching T.V., which she found out about later.

*I know karate and I'm not afraid to use it* said the T.V.

"I love this show" said Gir.

"Me too" said Drew.

"I love you, too" whispered Gir.

"Huh?" said Drew.

"Nothing" said Gir.

While the watching T.V. Zim came into the living room. Gaz was in the kitchen raiding Zim's fridge for food.

"Gir, Drew!" yelled Zim.

"Yes sir," both said together going into Duty mode and back the crayon color.

"I need you to guard the house, when Gaz and I go and find the missing princess got it Gir! And to keep an eye on Drew so she doesn't leave this household until I come back. Please" say Zim.

"Yes sir" said Gir.

"Ok see you in a few hours" said Zim.

"Ok master bye, bye don't forget to write!" said Gir waving as his master walks towards the door with Gaz.

"Gir I'm not going for a week, okay" said Zim.

"Ok master *snif* see you later master" said Gir.

"Bye, bye…after they live, let's have a party" said Drew

"Na, I had one yesterday" said Gir

"Oh, ok"" said Drew.

"Hey, let's order a pizza!" said Gir.

"What is this Pizza?" said Drew.

Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim. Well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine. Also ¾ of the credited goes to Autobot Blurr for writing the chapters


	3. Chip Ahoy

**Chip Ahoy**

_Chapter 3_

_By Autobot Blurr & Invadermakayla_

Thank you Kitkat55 for your support.

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim. Well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine. Also ¾ of the credited goes to Autobot Blurr for writing the chapters**

**Zim P.O.V.**

Man I really shouldn't have let those sir-units write the story or begin it. But they did so Gaz and I are stuck writing the next chapter (sigh). Sorry you guys about that. Let me begin on how this story all began… well on Irk back when I was born, I had this sister, she was young and powerful. I was born as the prince and she was the princess. Then we were both were on trial with on the brain and got both called '_defects_' which was really _bad_. We felt emotions and can control our freedom and be smart at stuff. But every time I ruin something on irk, she would fix and build it better. All of Irk loved her but hated me, and they separated me from my sister. I hated it, until I found out why she ran away from Irk.

Let's start off from where Gir and Drew finished last time. But where it from when Gaz and I left the house and the park.

/

"So what are we out here Zim?" Gaz said.

"Because Gaz my leaders want this feeling badly." I responded, looking at her with a pity look. "Also Gaz-human, I knew Lynn and she is…my sister. I promised her that I will take care of her, she my sister Gaz. But I fell in lo-love with a girl; I fell in love with you…Gaz-human."

"Say WHAT Zim? You-you love-me, FINALLY what took you so long." Gaz exclaimed, and pulling me towards her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks were dark green and hers a reddish rose. Her dark purple hair was a long and wavy. Her white pale skin was icy like snow. After a while in silently, until we enter the park, in was night time.

"So how is she your sister?" Gaz said breaking the silence.

"Well on Irk…we have a smeets birthing facility and well we were born a day apart. It was in the kingdom area, and we became the prince and princess of Irk. But we both called defects, for me it was my destruction. For her it was her being so smart and…her fixing everything or improving it… after I was banished…she became famous and I became Irk's most hated. The only people who knew we were brother and sister was the nurse and the Almighty Tallest Miyuki & Almighty Tallest Spork… my parents… but I was blamed to for their death on Planet Vort with a giant blob. Other say it was an accident at the labs…but I don't think it was." I said.

"Oh," she said, "Zim, what's that?" she pointed to a Irken ship in the middle of the lake.

"That's a voot-cruiser, with the royal symbol design on it… Gaz can you do me a BIG favor… I promise you the new Game Salve 5 if you go and see-" as she already went to the boats and started to paddle over to the broken Irken ship.

"Zim, I think I found her, she looks unconscious…I am going to bring her over, okay," she called.

"Okay," I called back.

**Gaz P.O.V.**

After I yelled across the lake to Zim, I used the paddle. To break through the shield, her eyes snapped open. She pulled a gun as fast as lightning.

"Who are you creature?" she asked harshly, her eyes were blue and fully of worry.

"It's okay Lynn, I am a friend." I said calmly, put the paddle back in the boat.

"How do you know my name? DREW," she yelled, I smiled, Drew was with Gir.

"Zim sent me, you're hurt and surround by a substance called water in a lake. At end he awaits, Drew found me and is with Zim's sir-unit." I said.

"Zim…my brother is here…on this planet. What's the planet's name? What's your species? Why can't he come? Why is Drew with him and not me?" she asked rapidly.

"The planet is called Earth, I am a human. He can't go come over because of the water…it harms your species if you don't bathe in paste, long story. I was the one found Drew… well she found me… she malfunctioning and doesn't remember who you are. Now can you please come with me so I bring you to your brother?"

"Okay but what about my ship?" she asked, looking at me.

"Grab what you need…put the ship it in a mode that destroys itself." I asked, and she nodded. It took about three minutes and e left. The ship blew-up and we started to paddle to shore.

"So, what's the stuff on your head?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"It's called hair; humans like me … grow it." I mumbled.

"So how do you know my brother Zim?" She asked.

"Um... I know Zim… from my ignoring brother… he's a paranormal freak. He calmed down now, and found-out that our planet hates him, and so he gave up, on saving humanity. He also kind of fell in love with a female Irken named Tak." I said.

"Tak, really, Tak… she's pretty cool," Lynn said, as we stepped out on shore and Lynn got knocked down… by Zim.

"Hey sis, umm… I think we should start heading to my base before Gir and Drew throw a party… don't ask," he told us.

"yeah, don't ask Lynn…" I agreed to Zim.

"o-okay," she shuttered, as we start walking out of the park and onto the road. Zim stopped, like something just hit him. "Lynn you're going to need a human disguise. To blend in." he said.

"Zim, it's nighttime," I complained.

"No, he's right..." She pulled out from her pak; a small golden owl necklace. It was a disguising her as a female with blue hair and blue _human _eyes. Her outfit was a pair of army green jean and a t-shirt that has the Irken symbol on the right shoulder. Her skin was pale white instead of green. She had a 'false' nose and ears, but no five fake fingers and only three.

"Zi, where's your disguise?" she asked.

"He's already wearing it" I declared.

"Really?" she question.

"Yup, Zim I want my Game salve 5." I yelled as he turned."

"Come on lady's I don't want my base to be blowing up by the Sir-units. Gaz you will get the Game Salve once it's out." He called.


	4. Wild dance party

**Chapter 4: wild dance party**

**by: Autobot-blurr and invadermakayla**

****Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim. Well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine. Also ¾ of the credited goes to Autobot Blurr for writing the chapters****

****XXXXX****

**At the house**

" Let's sing the doom song?"said Gir

"Sure what the doom song?"Said Drew

"It go like this doom doom doom,doomdoomdoomdoom-" "ok that's enough singing Gir"said Drew

"Ok drew I'll stop for you" whispered Gir

"Good... Can we have a party?"Said Drew

"I don't think master would like that but ok" said Gir

"Just for you" mumbled Gir

**5 minute later with two Irken's and a human**

"Sooooooo what now?"said Gaz

"We go to the house and call the tallest" said Zim

"Where's your bass Zim? This walking is making me tired" complained Lynn

"Stop complaining Lynn" said Zim in an annoyed voice

"I'm hungry is there any place to stop and eat?" Winning Lynn

"Two more blocks and we're there Lynn just stop complaining please" said Zim

"Sure when I'm off my feet" said Lynn

"You're really annoying just stop complaining please Lynn" said Gaz nearly screaming

"One block left" said Zim, as they came up to green house with a purple roof.

"Are we there yet" said Lynn

"Yes we are here ok just stop complaining now" said Zim, and the come up to the lawn with laser nome's.

"Yeah" said Lynn


	5. Flying squirrel

Chapter 5: Flying squirrel

**By: Autobot-blurr and invadermakayla**

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim. Well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine. Also ¾ of the credited goes to Autobot Blurr for writing the chapters**

**XXXXX**

Drew POV

After several minutes talking to Gir, and Zim's computer pulled a costume. It was Yellow dog suit, i threw it on, it fit me really well. Gir started to pull me out the door. After several minutes Gir lead me into this very strange place. There were lights flashing everywhere.

"This is the place," Gir said and he drags me into the room.

**1 hour later**

This party was amazing; it was at a place called Raze's. Music flowed through my costume ears. Gir was rocking out on the dance floor and this so-called human started to cheer him on. After he finished and left the dance floor, he walked up to me and held out his dogging paw.  
>"Do you want to dance Drew?" Gir asked me.<p>

"Um what's dance?" I confession, and I really didn't

"Oh right you don't know what most of the things are on earth do you" said Gir, starching his head.  
>"Yeah I don't know what a taco is?" I blurted.<br>Gir's antenna dropped, and he started to get all teary eyed.  
>"What?" I asked really confused and felt embarrassed.<br>"Really you don't know what a taco is?" Yelled Gir and making me jump back a bit.  
>"But do you want to dance?" Gir asked me trying to change the subject.<br>"Sure but can you tell me what is a dance?"I Said  
>"Ok this is dancing" said Gir<br>Then Gir made me dance with him to show me. Right, left, spin, twirl… the so-called humans started to cheer us on over and over again  
>"Oh this is dancing this is fun!" I yelled over top of the music.<br>"Told yay it would be fun" said Gir  
>"No you didn't" I said, stopping him.<br>Then I lean in and kiss Gir on the cheek then Gir shut down for a few seconds then turns back on. There was a big awe from the humans.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked<br>"Yeah I'm okay" said Gir, "masta might miss us, and we should head back." He led me out of the dance party.  
>"Okay" I said, and we walk back to Zim's house, Gir point's up at the sky.<p>

"Oh, look… it's a flying squirrel." He cried out "if you make wish upon it them; it will came true."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. I looked at the flying squirrel; it was beautiful in many ways. I made my wish and it already came true. Once we reach Zim's place Gir threw on the T.V and we both sat there watching… It was an awesome night.


	6. Random

**Chapter 6: Random****  
><strong>  
><strong>Gir P.O.V<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Inside the house, I slipped off my green doggy costume. I glanced over to see mah girl getting out of her costume. Walked over I jumped up on the coach and a grabbed the remote. The TV flicked to on my favorite TV show the angry monkey show.<p>

"Gir did you like the party? I know I did" said Drew. She jump up beside me and I looked over and she made me smile.

"Yes I did" I said nodding mah head and went back watching the angry monkey show.

"Did you know what you wished on the flying squirrel?" Asked Drew... She also was watching mah favorite show.

"Yeah I did but I'm not telling though but I did like kiss you gave me" I said, that kiss made me shut-down completely... I slowly felt this... this emotion...like masta and mistress Gaz. I jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grab a piece of cake for the both of us. I walked over to the couch and handed her a piece.

"Ok come here then..." said Drew, and I glanced over after I set down mah piece of cake.

"Ok what do you want to tell me" I said curiously, and she grabbed mah chin and leads in. Then she kisses me again, and we separated. Was this mah true love or was she just other hot tie.

"Ok then... is that all" I said still shocked... and went back to eating mah cake.  
>"Yup" said Drew, and finished her cake, she got off the couch. I went back to the angry monkey show. Then the show changed into a movie of course it was mah favorite movie... Transformers.<p>

"Random moment!" I screamed, as she came into the room.

"Huh" said Drew, she said as she jumped on coach and started cuddling next to me.

"Transformers more than eye...!" I screamed, as it made her jump at least ten feet.

"Ok then your weird" said Drew, and snuggled back next to me.

"You just notice" I said, putting mah plate on the ground and put mah arm around her.

"Uh no I didn't noticed you were weird right now" said Drew, and we started to watch the movie.

"Good because you're the weird one!" I said and she gasped, and we both howled with laughter so we started watching the movie... Then the door knob started to jiggle... The door opened and we saw...

**Zim's POV**

**Ugh those sir-units keep messing up this…this interview… Anyways here's what was going on outside of my house. **

"Zim, why is your house green?" My sister asked me. Ugh... not again...this is my planet and yet this is my sister.

"Because Lynn, it's earth... one of the most dangerous planets in the universe." I said, and threw my arm around my human.

"Aha, I got you now Zim... Gaz please get back to the house." The Dib-stink screamed.

"Dib-stink..." I growled, "Everybody get into my house now."

Gaz, my sister and me ran towards my house. Gaz start turning the knob on the door. The dib-stink started walked towards my house.

"Zim… who's the other girl with you? Another experiment," he said. It made me so made that is Dib-worm knows that we're sibling's.

"No, dib she's is our cousin, she visiting and we came back from picking her up." Gaz said, god, that was close and Gaz opened the door...

**(A/N's: So did you like it? Cause if you didn't Gir will cry... GIRXOC these two are so cute but one was made by the Tallest and the other one was made by Zim's sister Lynn with high tech. But is currently like Gir… And Dib finial appears… =D … REVIEW and Gir will give you Cupcakes… =P… Thanks for everybody reveiwing)**


End file.
